Resident Evil: Evolution
by Maxwell C
Summary: Umbrella has been shut down. The last samples of the TVirus are in the process of disposal. However, the sample that's to be disposed of in Japan is hijacked. Hours later, Claire Redfield is sent in to recover the sample...
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil: Evolution

June 10, 2006

Briefing:

The world is in a moment of respite.

Umbrella INC. U.S. division has been totally shut down. The investigation is still pending. In an effort to make sure that the T-Virus never returns to harm humanity again, the president of the U.S. has ordered the last six cases of the virus destroyed. For years they had been locked away in a top secret military base, but now they will finally see the light of day.

Several countries have volunteered to use their Biochemical Waste Facilities to dispose of the virus permanently. To assure safety, each case goes out on a different plane, each on a different course but hopefully destined to the place humanity desires the virus to be, oblivion. The affair of Operation: Disposal is held in secrecy; no info must get out, or risk jeopardizing the mission…and perhaps humanity. For if by some chance someone got a hold of the virus, say a terrorist group or a warring country, the results would by apocalyptic.

June 12

Operation: Disposal is a success. All of the cases are delivered safely and in secret.

Narita Airport, Tokyo, Japan 8:34 A.M. Local Time

The armored vehicle containing the small attaché case of T-Virus departs for Banyo Pharmaceuticals, its final destination. Suddenly the Armored car is assaulted. A Yakuza Gang known as the Blood Sharks attack the guards and drivers of the vehicle, believing the car to hold a large quantity of money. They make off with the car and drive into the Japanese countryside.

8:55 A.M.

A member of the Blood Sharks discovers not a pile of cash, but a solitary attaché case with the words "Umbrella" painted on it in bold face letters. The grunt contacts the gang leader who is shocked to hear that they have just hijacked a vehicle containing a sample of the infamous T-Virus. He orders for them to head to the gang hideout, an abandoned military warehouse on the outskirts of Tokyo.

1:34 A.M. U.S. Time

The U.S. intelligence agency hears of the hijacking. Swiftly reacting to the incident, they call for newly government appointed agent Claire Redfield to take care of recovering the virus. Within a matter of minutes, she is geared up and on her way to Tokyo via jet. She has faced this danger twice before, and the president is confident that she will succeed in stopping the virus before it inevitably gets out. While she is on her mission, she will be aided by Professor Toru Yamato, a Biochemical Scientist from Banyo, via wireless communicator. The Japanese government also promises to pair Ms. Redfield up with one of their own.

9:38 A.M.

Banyo assigns a former Umbrella Corp. intern and survivor of the Raccoon City Incident. Yoko Suzuki heads out, hot on the trail of the Blood Sharks, the horrifying memories of her ordeal seven years before still haunting her memories.

10:15 A.M.

The four members of the Blood Shark gang arrive at the hideout. The leader's second in command Mr. Tanaka, approaches them, two of the gang's hit men in tow.

The infection begins…


	2. Chapter 2

Objective 1. Country Road. 10:16 A.M.

"Got the goods?" Tanaka asked, putting on a pair of latex gloves. "You know what this means right? I mean…" he took the case from the timid man in front of him, "You know what this is?" The four other men backed away as Tanaka began to unlatch the case. Suddenly he paused and turned to the man next to him. "Oh yeah…that's right, I forgot…go ahead"

Within seconds, the men on either side of Tanaka had pulled out two handguns each and shot all four men in front of them point blank. They were professionals, each bullet cut cleanly into every man's chest. "Sorry," Tanaka said to the now lifeless men lying on the ground, "but this isn't something I can let you away with."

At last, Tanaka pried open the case, staring wide eyed at the green fluid filled vials in front of him. But, as he suspected he was double crossed, because one of the vials was missing. Tanaka sighed and approached the body of one of his minions.

This one had the vial; he could see that he did because the vial itself had shattered when the body of the man hit the cold earth. The contents of the vile were now spilled out everywhere. "Shit," Tanaka cursed loudly. "Well, at least we'll get to see if the things they say about this virus are true." He turned to the man on his right, "But I don't want to be here when the effects of this thing kick in, let's go." The men headed in through the warehouse door with their newest find.

Outside, the body of the man who had taken the vial of the virus began to stir…

1: 05 P.M.

A motorcycle chugged down the dirt path leading to the Military Warehouse. The helmeted rider began to sweat in the summer heat, which was much warmer than the heat of any U.S. summer she could remember in past years. It was unfortunate that she was on duty, she would have rather spent her time in Tokyo seeing the sites, eating sushi, and the requisite endless shopping. But if she failed on this mission, that dream would never become a reality. Tokyo was but a small accident away from becoming the next Raccoon City.

It had been three months before when Claire Redfield received the call from the U.S. government. She had been involved in cleaning up the disaster that was Raccoon City, a reconstruction effort that had been going on for a year or two now.

While rummaging through the R.P.D.'s basement looking for anything that could convict that oh-so-famous-pharmaceutical-company further, her cell phone went off.

"Hello?" Claire said, dropping a trivial memo onto the floor.

"Is this Claire Redfield?" the stately voice said on the opposite end of the receiver.

"Speaking…"

"This is General Waterford at the Pentagon, I understand Ms. Redfield that you're a well accomplished survivalist, and a pretty good shot from what I hear."

Claire sighed, "I see news travels fast…well what can I do to help you?"

"It's what you can do to help us. What you've demonstrated in action is bravery, skill, strength, and what it takes to play with the big boys. You survived that ordeal in the city, and took down a whole island's worth of illegal scientific research, dangerous bio weapons as well."

She could see where he was going with this, "So, is this a recruitment offering or what? Besides, even if I _did _do all of that, it doesn't make me a trained S.W.A.T. officer or something, what makes you think I can get by on some Saturday karate lessons and some training from military pals?"

"Pals like, oh lets say, Leon Kennedy?" The voice sounded like it was in on some joke, hell maybe it _was_ a crank call.

"How do you…" and then she remembered, he was one of the government's prized work dogs now, taking down what could have been the next bio hazardous threat. Plus saving the president's daughter was probably no walk in the park either. It was apparent that Leon had recommended Claire for a position as a government agent. _That bastard_, she thought.

What else would she do? Sure she could help rebuild the city, but besides that what else _was_ there to do? Now was her opportunity. _Just swallow your pride, _"All right, I accept your offer...but still I don't have any _real _training."

Waterford laughed lightly. "Don't worry about it, a few weeks of basic and perhaps a couple of extra lessons should cover you. Just don't do anything too risky…your brother was always a risk taker."

_And that's what got him kicked out of the air force. _"I'm in."

"Welcome aboard Ms. Redfield."

And here she was now, outside a strange warehouse, half a mile across the world. She parked her bike in the bushes where it wouldn't attract any attention. Suddenly her communicator began beeping. She flipped it out and took a look at the screen. An elderly, grey haired Japanese gentleman looked back at her.

"…Come in, is this Ms. Redfield?"

Claire relaxed. _He speaks English; still those extra Japanese lessons should come in handy just in case. _"Yes, but just call me Claire. Are you Dr. Kimura?"

"Yes," the man said in that soft spoken way many Japanese people do, "I am Dr. Toru Kimura, I work for the Banyo Corporation."

_This is pretty much like saying Umbrella: Japan division, I hope the U.S. government knows who it's dealing with._ "Glad to be working with you Dr. Kimura, can you tell me anything about the case?"

The doctor rubbed his brow. "The virus obtained by the Yakuza gang who refer to themselves as 'Blood Sharks' was the last of the T-Virus samples to be produced by Umbrella. What we are looking at here is the most developed strain of the virus."

_That doesn't sound like your friendly neighborhood T-Virus to me. _"So what makes this batch so special?"

"Research shows that this strain of virus was meant to perfect the flaws found in the other…subjects."

Claire put it bluntly. "You mean the zombies."

The doctor flinched at the word. "Yes…though Umbrella didn't get much of a chance to study the effects of what I like to refer to as the T2-Virus. From what I gather it was supposed to use other cells in the body and mutate them, turning them into material that could regenerate the organs less developed after the effects of the virus set in. Specifically the brain, which as you may or may not know is a function those—zombies is what you call it?—can't use. This is what prevents their logical actions, such as capable speech, excessive movement, and promotes the desire to…consume human flesh."

Claire had to register the information Kimura was giving her. "So, what you're saying is that this virus was intended to make them more human…the original goal of Umbrella."

"Well, yes, in theory. But the fact of the matter is that Umbrella didn't have much time to work on the virus any further. In fact, the T2 version of the virus only made the…zombies more dangerous and the disease itself more contagious. It's because this version was designed specifically to mutate. The virus helped to regenerate cells in the brain, yes, but it wouldn't stop there. The cells became more malevolent, a sort of super cancer in the body of the test subjects. But as you know, death does not come easily to them and they would only continue to mutate into even worse abominations then what Umbrella had previously seen, almost like the G-Virus later created by William Birkin. Worse of all, these ones were smarter…more evolved."

_Shit, shit, shit, the last thing I needed was smart zombies. _"So only a few vials of this T2-Virus were created right?"

The doctor adjusted his glasses. "Indeed. The case delivered to Japan contained only but…six or so vials. It should be easy to retrieve but based on the circumstances, it's a very delicate operation."

"Yes, well what about that agent that was supposed to be assigned to me?"

"She'll be there in due time, but I suggest you go ahead and clear out the warehouse. Remember use force only if necessary. Over and out."

Claire walked over to the front door of the warehouse. It was wide open, and very suspicious considering this was supposed to be a hideout for a gang of mobsters. Peculiar still were the large freshly dried bloodstains on the earth outside the hideout.

_So much for going in here relaxed…three or four bodies I bet. _She picked up a nearby bullet shell. _At least we know they weren't killed by zombies…still where did the bodies get to?_ They could have very well been taken away by whoever had committed the crime. Even in a secluded area such as this one, a pile of dead bodies outside in broad daylight would be sure to attract some unwanted attention eventually.

Claire stepped into the wide hall of the musty warehouse. A few stray crates and broken machinery lay about, but it was clear that this place hadn't been used for a long time. A sound could be heard coming beneath the floor, which meant that this place went underground, a fact made obvious by the rather large key card operated elevator at the back of the room. As if the machine had taken notice of Claire's curiosity, the sounds of an elevator cable began to resonate from the shaft doors.

_Lucky. Must be the feng shui. _Claire ducked behind a crate. A few seconds later, a rather panicked stricken Japanese man stepped out of the elevator. Even in the heat, a Yakuza gang member always had to look their finest. Claire admired them in a way one admires a villain from a 30's gangster movie. They were the dapper Al Capones of modern day but with an Asian twist. This one however did nothing to support their glamorous look. It was as if he had just escaped a bar fight.

As soon as the man walked past Claire's hiding spot, she stepped out and pointed a gun to his head. "_Kikai kudesai_." Give me the key card.

The man was more alert than she thought, he spun around to try and take the gun from her, pulling his out while he did so. He shot once but Claire somersaulted behind a crate. _So much for that nice Japanese hospitality._ She tried to fire at his gun hand. If she could get a clear shot, she could knock the gun out of his hand without having anyone get injured. The man anticipated this and took a shot at the crate she was behind. This was going to take more effort than she had thought.

She made a dash for the nearest object she could duck behind. She back flipped over another bullet and landed on top of a crate carrier.

"You white bitch!" the man shouted angrily.

Claire laughed it off. "That's no way to speaking to a lady." She jumped behind the carrier as another shot was fired. If she could keep this up, the man would be out of bullets and she could grab him when he started to reload. Suddenly, a loud bursting sound came from the ventilation duct above them. The metal was being hammered against and was beginning to cave out.

_That sure isn't a mouse. _Claire tried giving a warning to the man. "Drop your weapon and hide!" But the man was staring in wonderment at the caving duct above him. With a burst of metallic scrap, a pink, fleshy, business suited half human burst into the room. Had Claire been any wiser to the situation, she would have recognized the creature as the man who had spilled the T2 virus. He certainly wasn't a man anymore. A grotesque pink tumor bulged out from his neck, and his tongue, a large spiky protrusion, lolled about him, spraying thick saliva everywhere.

Perhaps the man was frozen with such fear that he couldn't move, but the creature had swiftly launched its pointed tongue at the gang member, impaling him in the chest cavity. Claire could see the tongue come out the back. She hoped that the man had died quickly but knew he wouldn't be dead for long afterward. He dropped the gun and the card key onto the cement floor. Claire didn't hesitate to leap out, tuck and roll her self across the floor, and grab both gun and key card.

The creature had let go of the man and turned its attention to Claire who was making a run for the elevator. The beast pursued her but fell back when Claire delivered two shots to it with her gun. She tried swiping the card at the door, but she was nervous and went too fast. The creature propelled itself up when it saw she was struggling.

_Aw screw it! _She emptied four shells into the beast, and it fell down with a sickening thud. Claire turned back to the elevator and got the key to work. As she stepped in, she saw the creature pushing itself forward towards the elevator with its tongue. There was only one other button, so she pressed it. The tongue was touching the elevator now. In a sudden burst of courage she leapt out and pulled the tongue into the elevator. The doors shut on it as it whipped around wildly. Claire held on as the elevator made its descent. The tongue was cut off cleanly at the top and fell down to the floor, still squirming. With a gut turning squish, Claire stomped on it with her boot. It moved no more.


	3. Chapter 3

Objective 2. Abandoned Military Warehouse. 2:05 P.M.

Claire stepped onto a metal girder. The warehouse basement was lit well enough, but was still so dark and so vast. Why any self respect Yakuza gang would run its operations here was beyond her. She expected a few members to be on top of her any minute, guns at the ready, but no one came. It was silent. Claire took this moment to reload her gun, and she put the other hand gun into her empty holster.

_Never know when I'll need another one. _As she thought this, the silence was suddenly cut by a mixture of bullet fire and screams. Claire hit the deck, peering underneath the railing in front of her into the wide room below.

A couple of the gang members were running away from something. One of them tripped, a gaping wound on his left leg being the most likely reason. The man in front of him didn't even turn around to help him up. In a few seconds, Claire could see why they were running. Zombies. There was no scientific name for the walking dead, and Claire just used the famous Hollywood name everyone else did. Still, from what she could see, these ones looked slightly different. They looked more human and less cadaverous then their predecessors. They were very pale, with grayish blue eyes, and all of their nerves could be seen beneath their skin. Some had Growths on them which pulsated sickeningly, and they walked much faster, and with much more dexterity than the garden variety zombies Claire had seen before.

Two of the zombies held down the screaming man as one zombie behind them watched, making what Claire took for a cackling, gleeful noise. It also seemed to be, to Claire's amazement, talking, or at least trying to.

Claire had once been to a convalescent home with her youth group to help out the elderly when she was a teen. A woman there, who the doctors said had a stroke, tried talking to her. All that came out were mumbled, incoherent noises that Claire may have been able to recognize by the speech pattern as words. The doctors told her that the damage from the stroke heavily affected her brain and thus she couldn't form words clearly. It sounded as if these _things _were doing the same thing. And Dr. Kimura was right; the T2 zombies looked much smarter than the ones she had faced in Raccoon City and on Rockfort Island.

Claire got up carefully. She stepped quietly across the catwalk to a platform holding iron boxes of some sort. She turned on the communicator.

"Dr. Kimura? Dr. Kimura do you read me?" she didn't expect to reach him underground. Surprisingly though, he came through with as much clarity as he did when she talked to him on the surface. _Leave it to Japanese technology._

"Claire, what's the situation like?"

Claire took a look around to make sure that the zombies were still out of ear-shot from her. "Bad news, the virus has gotten out."

Kimura sighed. "I knew this would happen. At least we can breathe easily knowing that we may be dealing with a small group of carriers. Just tell me, do you know of any that got out of the warehouse?"

The man on the top floor was all she knew of. "One of them tried to escape but was killed off by what I think was some sort of mutation."

"Just as I thought. The longer the carrier is infected, the more apparent the mutation. You must have seen one of the first ones to be infected."

_Crap. _"You mean they all get like that eventually?"

"I hate to say it but I think they can only get less human then what you saw," Kimura took a deep breath. "But if you can find locate the other vials it shouldn't be too much more of a problem. I'll notify our specialists to isolate the warehouse. It should be surrounded by our best shortly. In the mean time, try and find the leader, he should have the case."

"Gotcha'" Claire said, mustering as much confidence as possible.

"And don't worry about communication problems," Kimura said, "The communicator is state of the art, and can reach up to a mile and a half underground. You're in the best of hands Ms. Redfield, good luck."

The communicator went dark. Claire got up and strolled over to an open sided freight elevator. Before she could put one foot on it, a deafening shriek pierced the air. She had been seen by them. They were directly across from her, seven of them shuffling towards her, arms outstretched, ready for a decent meal. The other way was the same; a few of them were crawling up the staircase towards her. She turned to the ones in front of her and began to shoot. Two of them went down easily. Another one stepped out behind them to take charge of the fight. The growth on his right shoulder suddenly burst with a spray of pus. Claire did her best not to throw up everywhere.

From the pus filled wound sprouted a flailing tentacle like appendage. It stretched out and grabbed her gun before she could react. It tossed it aside, far from her reach.

_It knew…how the hell did it know how to do that? _It looked like she was done for.

"Stand back!" a female voice yelled from across the room. A loud machine started up, and before Claire could realize what was going on, a crane had swept its heavy load across the platform, making a metallic scraping sound and knocking the zombies to the floor. They screeched and moaned as they hit the ground with sickening splats.

Claire had been saved, but there were still more of them behind her. She reached for the crane and pulled herself onto its sturdy wire. It rotated to the other side of the room where the operator's station was. She leapt off of the wire to see who had rescued her.

A pretty Japanese girl stood in front of her. She looked a year older than Claire but was a little smaller than her, off by few inches. The girl wore a white tank top and jeans, a little less combat ready then Claire's leather pants and red top.

"Hello," she said in an American accent. "My name is Yoko Suzuki," she flipped out a Banyo Corp. I.D. card, "I'm a Biochemical Scientist at the Banyo Corporation."

_Can I trust her?_ Claire regarded her with soft suspicion. Still, the girl had saved her and she seemed friendly enough. "I'm Claire, Claire Redfield."

Yoko scratched her head, "Hmm…Redfield…any relation to Chris Redfield of the Raccoon City Police Department?"

"Yes that's my brother!"

"Then I do know who you are."

"Wait…have you met him or something?" Claire knew that some regarded her brother as a wanted man.

"No, I've only heard of him. I used to go to college in Raccoon City…I was there when the incident happened. I suppose you could say I'm one of the few survivors." She gave a little smile.

_She must be good then. _"So that's why you were assigned to me. You've had experience with this thing before?"

Yoko looked away sadly. "I suppose you could say that I sort of helped to start this thing…indirectly that is."

"What do you mean?" _I would seriously doubt that this girl being behind anything evil._

"Before the incident happened I was an intern…at the Umbrella Corporation."

_Calm down Claire, that doesn't mean she's the enemy. _Claire knew that not everyone affiliated with Umbrella turned out to be a megalomaniac. "So…that's why Banyo sent you. You know something about this virus."

"I should…I was the one who created the brain cell regeneration process. But if it's any consolation, I had no idea that they were using it with the T-Virus. I was told my research was on some sort of Alzheimer's medication."

_Alzheimer's my ass. Umbrella would even lie to one of their own. _"That's typical of them. At least you're here to help. I would have been lunch if it hadn't been for you." Claire handed her the gun. "Do you know how to use this?"

Yoko nodded. "Yes, and I know I'm going to need it."

"Alright then, our mission is to retrieve the T2 Virus and rescue any survivors."

More sounds came from the floor below them. A large number of zombies hobbled around, looking for any fresh meat.

"We should be going," Claire said to Yoko. "Is there another way out of here?"

"Yes," Yoko said, pointing to an open air vent, "I came in through those ducts. I'm sure they lead to the office of this building."

_And to the virus I hope._


	4. Chapter 4

Objective 3: 2:32 P.M. Air Duct

As luck would have it, the duct was big enough to fit two people. The only downside was the height, which forced Claire and Yoko to crawl shoulder to shoulder through the vent. It was really a blind trek; they had no idea where they were going. The best option was to constantly turn left where they guessed the office areas would be.

"This warehouse hasn't been used since the end of World War II," Yoko stated as she squeezed through a smaller shaft. "Back then, Japan had begun its own Biological Weapon study. They used warehouses like these for some of the less suspicious experiments, but it's been said that they used abandoned areas in the subway system for more…secretive operations."

This thought gave Claire a chilling feeling. She could only imagine the horrors that were created a few feet below Tokyo's sidewalks, unbeknownst to the citizens who used the subway every day.

They came to a wider space. Claire thought it was the main duct. It stretched all the way down and it seemed like every other shaft connected to this one. If they followed it to the end they would probably get to their destination. The other direction was a dead end; a massive fan blocked their way.

"I'd hate to be stuck in here when that goes off," Claire said to Yoko. "Let's go down this way…and quickly."

They had gone a few feet when a loud bang made them turn around. A huge leech like creature had came through the pipes. It took up most of the room and oozed a sickening slime that most likely helped it to glide through the tunnels. Seeing the two girls in front of it, the worm opened its mouth revealing rows of saliva coated sharp teeth.

Claire and Yoko were crawling as fast as possible towards the end of the tunnel now, knowing that that thing was right behind them and moving much faster than they had hoped. This was a claustrophobic nightmare, there was no way to outrun the thing and they couldn't crawl any faster.

Claire grabbed her gun and did her best to turn around in the duct. "Get to the exit, I'll hold it off!" Yoko did as she was told and sprint-crawled to the end of the shaft. Claire began shooting at the creature, which let out a deafening howl at the bullets tearing through its gelatinous membranes. But any hopes of killing the creature were cut short when Claire's gun fired its last round. There was no time to reload.

Yoko had come to a grate at the end of the tunnel. She could see the small office room below her through the panels. There were four screws on every corner that bolted the gate to the duct opening. Yoko started to unscrew one of them, trying to maintain her composure. Claire was coming towards her, the worm in slimy pursuit.

One screw fell out. _Three more to go. _She grabbed both bottom ones at the same time and began to unbolt them. She could hear Claire's panting behind her. They too fell out and Yoko started unfastening the last one, feeling the breath of the worm behind her.

Claire came next to her and started pushing on the grating. The final bolt fell out as Yoko began to feel something slimy touch her leg. They tumbled out into the room below.

Yoko saw it first, the big yellow fuse box with FAN SWITCH in big lettering. She pulled the switch down, just as the worm started to poke its head out of the hole above them. It made a loud yelp before being violently sucked back into the passage. A few seconds later and the girls both winced at the squishing, ripping sound of the worm being torn to shreds. There was more silence before a jelly looking pink ooze began to spew out of the pipes and onto the floor. The worm had been liquefied.

Yoko turned her head the other way as Claire began vomiting in the wastebasket of the room. After she was done, she went over to the wall and collapsed onto the floor. "I feel better…" she said softly. "Where are we anyway?"

Yoko walked over to a Plexiglas Window. She pulled back the blinds and let out a small yelp. There was a woman in the other room, crouched behind an overturned desk and screaming as a zombie stumbled into the room.

Yoko and Claire burst into the room, Claire firing two bullets to the zombie's head, which burst into a spray of blood. _Good thing I'm all puked out, _Claire thought to herself as she turned her head away from the disgusting site.

There was a petite Japanese woman in a fetal position on the floor. She wore a sleek black skirt and was clad in what looked like a lab coat. Her face was flustered, and Claire noticed that her physical features were a little different than the Japanese women Claire had seen. If anything she assumed that the woman came from a mixed background.

The woman brushed herself off and then fixed her hair, making what Claire took for a haughty "harrumph" sound. "Thanks…" the woman said to Claire in English. She then turned towards Yoko and let out a small gasp. "Yoko Suzuki? Banyo? So I wasn't the only one sent."

This puzzled Yoko and Claire alike. This woman was the last thing they expected to find in a zombie infested Yakuza hideout. "Who are you?" Claire said at last.

The woman gave Claire a suspicious look. "I'm Lindsey Watanabe, and I was under the impression that I was the only one sent here. I'm a Biochemist."

_Another one! _Claire thought that Yoko was the only Biochemist sent to retrieve the virus. Something was amiss, one of them was not supposed to be here, but Claire could see Yoko was just as muddled by this meeting as she was.

"Have we met?" Yoko said to Lindsey politely.

Unlike Yoko, Lindsey wasn't the quiet voiced comely girl Yoko was. "No, but I know who _you _are, and I have to say I'm flattered to be meeting such a good chemist as yourself, but that's not why I'm here." The woman took out a compact and began to check her face. Claire didn't think this was a time to be worrying about appearances.

"So then, do you work for Banyo as well?" Yoko asked.

The woman flinched. "That information is classified, for all you know I may be a private Biochemist, just know that I was called here in order to examine some sort of virus."

_Who is she kidding, there is no such thing as a "private biochemist", _Claire knew that Lindsey was telling them less then what she actually did know about the situation. Maybe the Yakuza had called for her to come and help them handle the virus, or most likely she was liaison for someone who would pay cold hard cash for such a discovery. That would give reason for her not to disclose her true affiliations. But a survivor was still a priority, and Lindsey was going to have to comply with them.

"Don't move!" A male voice came from the doorway. In walked another business suited Yakuza member. He had a gun pointed in the direction of the three women.


	5. Chapter 5

Objective 4: 4:05 P.M. Office Room

"There's no need to point that at us," Claire tried saying calmly. "We aren't one of _them_."

The man looked at them intently. "Then you are intruders. I'm ordered to kill anyone who sneaks in on the Blood Sharks."

"Wait!" Yoko shouted sternly. "Killing us won't solve anything. Your hideout has been infected by a deadly virus that is turning your people into…"

"What, _zombies_!" the man yelled angrily. "Is that what you call those things? Why shouldn't I just kill you then and escape myself?"

"Because," Claire began, "That would be betraying the honor of your brethren wouldn't it?"

"Shut up _gaijin_!" The man's gun hand began to start shaking. "Even if I do let you go, would it make a difference? I've seen what those things can do—we're all screwed anyway."

Claire needed a miracle. "But I-" she looked at Yoko, "we can help. We know how to deal with those things. That's why we were sent here."

The man looked away as if considering their help. Finally he put the gun down.

"The _gaijin _may be right…I know I want to see my family again."

Claire relaxed. It would help to have another person with them, especially if he had a gun. "Tell me—wait, what is your name"

The man put the gun into his holster. "I'm Kensuke Ohta, Ken for short."

Claire tried her best to smile. "Alright Ken, do you know what's happening?" Maybe he would know where the virus was

Ken took a deep breath. "I found out from Mr. Tanaka, our second in command, that they had found some sort of chemical weapon while robbing the armored car. We knew it wasn't the cash we had wanted, but the boss said we could make a pretty penny off of it if we sold it to someone."

_So they intended to make a buck off of it. The saps didn't know what they were dealing with. _Claire bit her lip. "Go on."

"I was on the phone with my wife, it's our daughter's birthday and I had planned on getting home soon. My wife has no idea I'm involved with the Yakuza, by the way. I guess this is the best time to confess since I know I might not make it out." Ken laughed grimly. "But that's why I joined up anyway, so I could support my family, give my wife the dream life she wanted to have with me when we married. I'm a dirty bastard, I know, but I wasn't like the other guys. Those gutless pigs who steal for themselves, blowing off dough on whores, I'm not like them…" Ken could see he was trailing off. "Sorry to get off topic. Anyway, my bud Daisuke stumbles into the room as soon as I get off the phone. The man looked drunk as sin and I asked him if he was sick. Then all of a sudden he tries to take a bite outta' me. I run out of the room and see the others, some of them had turned into those freaks and they were doing…God knows what to the ones who hadn't turned into them. I see the boss too—Ryuzu. Gojo Ryuzu is a spineless coward by the way. He locked himself up in the office down the hall. He and that precious case…that case is what did this, some viral shit turning people into mutants." Ken kicked the desk.

Lindsey held her head. "Damn them. I'm stuck down here with a bunch of zombies now." She turned to Claire, "Get me out of here!"

Yoko took her gun out. "We need to get to that room, then get out of here. Ken, do you know another way out?"

Ken nodded. "This place has an exit to the sewer system. From there it leads to the subway."

"The sewers," Lindsey said appalled, "Just great, I can get my clothes all mucked up down there. You all seem to have guns…what do I get?"

Claire grabbed her by the shirt, "Just keep quiet and stay behind us!" _That_ shut her up. "We're going to go out there and we're going to shoot those things. I advise that we make a clear path to the office. We can finish the job there."

Claire looked out the office window. She could see the wide storage room filled with about ten or twenty of the zombies. The office was all the way across, a hopeless goal.

Claire faced the others. "On my mark, we go out there and bum rush them. Don't go crazy; just make it to the office alive. Someone will need to take care of Gojo when we get there. Ready?"

Yoko and Ken checked their guns, Lindsey let out a tiny whimper.

"O.k., one…two…three!"


	6. Chapter 6

Objective 5: 4:25 P.M. Cargo Room

Claire shot first at a zombie with its back turned to them. He buckled down as the others began to notice. A few charged at them but were shot away by Yoko and Ken. One of them got close to Lindsey, but she took aim and kicked it square in the chest. It didn't help the zombie that she had high heels on.

Some of the zombies with growths started to sprout strange limbs. One of them had arms that stretched out and tried to grab Claire by the neck. Ken grabbed its arm, threw it to the ground and stabbed it with a pocket knife.

A zombie that spawned a hug viscous eye on its head turned its gaze to Lindsey. It sprinted towards her, claws at the ready. Lindsey in turn, took off her shoes. She tossed one at the creature but it missed. When it got closer she tossed the second one at its eye. It impaled it on impact and clear fluid sprayed from the wound. When it went down, Lindsey ran over to it and put her heels back on. She kicked one extra time to make sure it was dead. "Great…now I have zombie crap on my Minolos. This day sucks."

Another pair of zombies grew fly like wings and hovered in the air. One made a charge for Yoko and pinned her down. The zombie's teeth drew closer to her neck, but Yoko got to her gun just in time and shot inside its mouth. The head was ripped off from the back. The other zombie was dispatched by Claire who shot off its wings first.

One of the zombie's growths started rupturing and growing. It soon was about the size of the zombie itself, and it suddenly ripped open. The growth in fact, was actually a zombie that generated itself from the mutation. Claire took notice of this and shot both of them. It was the next zombie that scared her most though. This one was a half mutated hit man. To Claire's surprise it took its gun out and aimed it at her. She ducked away quickly and the bullet hit another zombie in the back of the head. Before it could aim again, Claire shot it twice in the chest. _God, they know how to shoot now! First the T Virus, the G Virus, the Veronica Virus, now this T2 crap…we're screwed big time._

A multi limbed zombie grabbed Yoko by the shoulder. She took aim with her gun but the zombie knocked it into the crowd. Yoko tried kicking it, but it wasn't any use. From over its shoulder she could see Lindsey being surrounded by the other zombies. _This is it, we're done for._

It was then that she noticed a canister of gasoline a few feet away. She kneed the zombie in the crotch, and it hunched over a little. _Undead or not, men are always the same. _Yoko then tried to make a leap for the canister. She got a hold of it, but the five armed zombie dragged her back.

"Claire!" Yoko screamed as she was caught. "Shoot it now!" Yoko threw the canister up at the zombie's head and it was drenched in gasoline. Claire took a shot at it and it lit up like a torch.

At this point, Claire noticed that she was running out of ammunition. Lindsey was nowhere to be seen either. _She's lunch now, _Claire thought. _She should have stayed behind me. _The zombies were all around them, spawning off more zombies from those growths. Multiplication, it seemed, was this virus's biggest difference from the others.

Yoko took notice of the situation as well, and had an idea. She ran over to Ken who was shooting fast crawling zombies on the ground. "Ken, does this room branch off into a circular hallway of some sort?" She asked frantically.

Ken finished the zombies off. "Yeah, that door over there leads to a split hallway." He pointed to an open door a few feet away. "The right fork leads to the other end of this room."

"Excellent," Yoko said as she motioned for Claire. "Everyone, stop shooting and follow my lead!"

They all ran over to the doorway. There was no time to go back and search for Lindsey, who had seemed to have vanished from the room all together. Yoko cursed her as she poured some gasoline near the doorway. "Ken, Claire," she instructed them, "Get to the end of the hallway and wait at the end." They did as they were told. Yoko followed them slowly, pouring the gasoline a little at a time as she did so. The zombies followed them into the hallway as she planned. When she got to the end she turned to Claire. "Do you have a lighter?"

Claire took out the small silver lighter her brother had given her. She kneeled and held it out to the trail of gasoline. "Get back," she commanded as she lit it.

The trail of gasoline ignited out through the hallway, torching all of the zombies who had come through as it ran its course. Claire and the others ran out into the wide open room, safe from the zombies and a little closer to their goal.


	7. Chapter 7

Objective 6: 5:16 P.M. Computer Room

Lindsey booted up the computer at the table; sitting down exhausted in the soft, foam chair. She tried her cell phone, but as she expected, it didn't work. It didn't matter; the boss would be expecting her anyway.

"Good thing those brainless Yakuza have the net," she said cheerily—laughing to herself as she logged into the Instant Messenger. She imputed her password, and her screen name: LWATANABE. She sent the message to her receiver, DR.X

LWATANABE: I got in alright. Ran into some trouble with carriers but I'm o.k. now.

DR. X: Good. Run into anyone else?

LWATANABE: Yes. A U.S. agent named Claire Redfield. A Banyo worker named Yoko Suzuki, and a Yakuza gang member who calls himself Kensuke Ohta.

DR. X: I expected Ms. Redfield and Ms. Suzuki—the Yakuza member may be a problem though. Try to find a way for him to have an "accident". Where are you now? Where are the others?

LWATANABE: I'm in a computer room. I ducked in here while the others were dealing with the carriers. I'm not sure where they are now, but when the coast is clear I'll make my way to Mr. Ryuzu's room.

DR. X: Good. You have the money right?

LWATANABE: Yes. He'll take it?

DR. X: Knowing his kind, I'm sure he will. Remember though, if Ms. Redfield gets the case first, don't do anything. Follow through the mission the rest of the mission as instructed. If you do get the case first, you may do to the others whatever you wish. I must go now. Good luck.

DR. X HAS SIGNED OFF


	8. Chapter 8

Objective 6: 5:39 P.M. Cargo Room

Just as they thought that they had made it through the worst, Claire, Ken and Yoko came face to face with another obstacle.

"I'm surprised you survived," Tanaka said as he stood in the middle of the chamber. He stood in the middle of a puddle—most likely caused from a broken pipe. He wore a black trench coat, a foreboding and unusual piece of clothing that didn't seem to fit properly with the man's posture—as if his bone structure was disproportioned.

"Mr. Tanaka," Ken bowed, "Where is Mr. Ryuzu?"

Tanaka laughed, there was something not right about his voice…his breathing. "Does it matter anymore? Everyone is dead…except for you and me, Ken. You seem to be untouched."

Claire pointed her gun at Tanaka. "Drop any weapon you have, and step away."

Tanaka laughed again; that wheezing noise coming from his throat. "Don't you see? I don't need weapons anymore, I'm all powerful!" He opened up his trench coat. Where his chest cavity should have been was now an open hole. His heart and rib cage were all there, but growing from his lungs was a huge pulsating tumor. "It turns out," he said menacingly, "That when you get enough of that virus, you don't become a zombie, but an invincible weapon!"

_He's nuts! _"Don't listen to him Ken, he may sound human, but he's become one of them!" Claire had noticed that his arms were flayed as well.

"Would you believe them, Kensuke?"

Ken glared at Tanaka. "I've had it with the Blood Sharks, and I don't need anyone telling me what to do! Besides, I think the exposed organs are a little much, don't you think? I'll take care of that." He shot Tanaka in the chest. The bullet pierced his heart.

Tanaka cowered back, but didn't fall to the ground like they expected. He smiled at them. His head began to twitch violently. The skin around his neck began to stretch and his head started lifting out of its socket. With a burst of flesh, Tanaka's vertebrae shot up, at least seven feet away from his body. On each row of his vertebrae, long claw like tendrils sprouted forth and began to stretch out. He had become a monster.

Ken and Claire began to shoot at Tanaka's body. He swatted Yoko and Ken aside with his long arms, knocking them to the hard concrete floor. Claire ran around to Tanaka's back and shot at a few of the tendrils. Two of them snapped off and fell to the ground where they began to wither. Tanaka wildly spun around and knocked Claire back with his long neck.

Yoko got back up. She rubbed her head and tried to assess the situation. Above Tanaka's head was a long power cord fastened to a generator at the end of the room. This gave her an idea. She ran over to Ken to see if he was alright; the knock back must have been quite a heavy blow.

"Ken, are you all right?" Yoko propped his head up.

Ken groaned. "I'm fine but…ow, what a headache."

"Can you lend me your gun?" Yoko grabbed the handgun off the floor. "Cover Claire for me, I have an idea."

"You're a real dues-ex-machina ya know that?"

Claire shot off another tendril. Without them, it was harder for Tanaka to hit her. She then began shooting at the growth in the middle of his chest. A few shots and it erupted into a mess of flailing nerves. This caused Tanaka to shake violently—it looked like he was mutating like the zombies had done. Huge boney legs came from his rib cage and touched down on the floor. His arms became huge, sharp claws that reached up to the long vertebrae. Claire thought that he looked like the skeleton of a T-Rex, minus the tail, with larger claws, and with disturbingly long spinal cord.

Yoko reached the generator cable and looked back. Claire was having a difficult time aiming for Tanaka's head. Those sharp claws, they would tear her apart if she didn't kill it quickly. The puddle…if Tanaka could just get a little closer to the center…

_Just a little more…a little to the left…now! _"Claire, get back!" Yoko turned the generator off. The lights above Tanaka went dim as the emergency lights kicked in. This was the perfect distraction she needed.

Taking careful aim at the wire above Tanaka's head, she shot cleanly through its cable. It snapped and fell into the puddle below. Claire grabbed it off the ground and tossed it around Tanaka's neck. Yoko took her queue and pulled the generator switch back up. A jolt of electricity went through Tanaka's body, frying his brain and catching his flesh on fire. He fell to the floor, twitching wildly, until at last he convulsed no more.


	9. Chapter 9

Objective 7: 6:09 P.M. Freight Elevator 2

Lindsey walked toward the bowler capped, stocky man in front of her. She couldn't believe that this short fellow was the leader of a Yakuza gang. His thin moustache twitched as he smiled at her, akin to the cliché villains of silent movie melodramas.

"At last." He approached her. "I went through Hell to get this," he said as he lifted up the attaché case, "but if you're willing to pay as much as you said you would, it should be worth the casualties."

Lindsey smiled back. "You don't know how much it was worth for me either." She put a tote bag, stuffed with Yen, onto the floor. The man, Gojo Ryuzu, did the same with the case.

"It has been a pleasure to work with you," Gojo said, tipping his hat to her.

Lindsey reached into her lab coat pocket, "I have one other bonus for you as well Mr. Ryuzu." She pulled out a small syringe. "I noticed that hand of yours."

Gojo frowned and took off the black leather glove that was concealing his withered hand; a birth defect. "Yes…about that. You say you can restore it with that virus? But it turned everyone else into-"

Lindsey cut him off impatiently. "-I understand what the virus is capable of. With the right dose it can regenerate the cells in your hand, turning it into something—how should I say—better than you expected." She filled the syringe up with the green fluid in the vial. However, she didn't get far…Claire, Yoko, and Ken burst through the room. Lindsey shot a dirty glance at them.

Claire stood back, slowly becoming aware of what she was seeing, "Lindsey…what….what are you doing?"

Lindsey gave her a wicked smile. "What I was sent here to do of course." She reached into her pocket and pulled out an ID card. It had the Umbrella logo, enough for Claire to see what was going on.

"You…so _this_ was the classified company that sent you!" Claire tried to reach for her gun, but Lindsey was quicker. She drew hers first.

"I believe this was the one you dropped, Yoko, and I'm sorry we couldn't get to know each other better…or perhaps there's still time."

For the first time, Claire saw anger flash across Yoko's face. "What are you talking about, Lindsey?"

"I'm saying that you should stick to my side. You are working for a powerful company, Ms. Suzuki. You've even been trained by the best, Umbrella themselves. I read your dossier; all of those internships at the Raccoon City Research Facility paid off big time. So why not join up while you still can?"

Yoko fumed. "I would never work with a lying bitch like you! That was the reason why I left Umbrella; it was full of ambitious women like you who would kill to get a piece of the company fortune! One of my coworkers did the same thing you're doing when the G-Virus was first created. She tried to steal it, but she failed, Lindsey. She died trying to escape the lab with the samples. It isn't worth anything if lives must be sacrificed for a goal!"

Lindsey looked away, guilty. "But I'm not the only one this time around. In fact, I have the same company you worked for backing me up! Everyone thinks Umbrella is dead, but it's only the beginning. Banyo Corporation is currently in the middle of a hostile takeover. What it is about to become is Umbrella's newest Japanese Headquarters. And guess whose being promised the role of chief of the R&R department?"

"But your forgetting who sent us," Claire shouted to Lindsey, "Banyo sent Yoko and I to retrieve the virus; they'll know something's up when my contact doesn't reach me. Besides, they're surrounding the building with soldiers as we speak."

Lindsey shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I guess Banyo is making a pitiful attempt at stopping Umbrella. Either that…or they've been playing you all along. Yeah that's it; you clear the zombies, while I get the virus back. Do you honestly think they intended to destroy this?"

_Knowing that the U.S. government is watching their every move, I highly doubt it. There's something wrong with her story. _"Ever think you may be being lied to as well?"

Fear crossed Lindsey's face, but it was instantly replaced by a look of anger, "Shut up!" She handed Ryuzu the syringe. "You know what to do, why not test out your new powers on these insubordinates!" She walked over to a panel with numerous buttons and switches. She began searching for the right one. "Ah, lets see here. The sewers? Fuck that, I'm taking the easy way out!" She pressed the room partition button and the wall between the Cargo Room and the Elevator Room started to retract. However as soon as she saw what was behind the door, she knew she had made a fatal error.

Zombies came spilling out of the Cargo Room now that they were no longer held back by the partition. They were slowly but surely coming towards the freight elevator where everyone stood.

"On second thought, I'll take the sewers." Lindsey jumped the elevator rail and made her way to a small trap door next to it. She yanked on the handle and opened up the heavy door. "Good luck!" She said mockingly as she descended the ladder.

Ryuzu walked over to the switch panel and turned on the elevator button. They began to rise into the air. Looking down to the crawling mass of zombies around them, Ryuzu lunged the syringe into his withered hand an injected himself with the T2 virus. His hand began to grow, first to a normal size hand, and then turning into an animal like claw.

Claire extended an arm to Ryuzu. "Please…lie down on the ground and don't move. We can help you."

Gojo stared at his hand in horror. It grew longer and longer, turning into a massive pink rubbery claw. The nails had to have been two feet longer or more. "What's happening to me?" With his other hand, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a revolver. He lifted it up to his temple. "That bitch lied to me too. I must have been stupid; we're all going to die anyway!" He pulled the trigger. It was a clean kill as the bullet went through his head and out to the other side.

Everyone stared in horror…but not because he had killed himself, but because he was still alive. When Gojo Ryuzu realized this, he threw his revolver to the ground, walked over to a "Break Glass In Case of Fire" box, and began to cackle inhumanly. With his normal hand, he smashed the glass with his fist and took out the ax within the box.

Yoko picked up the revolver as Gojo began charging at them. Claire shot at the massive claw, which nearly slashed into Ken's chest as he rolled out of the way. He rolled too far though, and was soon hanging off of the elevator by his hands. He looked down to see the greedy hands of the zombies, reaching up towards him. Yoko helped him up before he became a meal.

Claire shot at the large claw, but all of the holes left by the bullets just healed instantly. She dodged a swipe from the ax and flipped over the claw. Yoko took a shot at Ryuzu from behind, attracting his attention to the others. Since Claire couldn't damage the claw, she thought it would be best to take out the next deadliest weapon. She shot the axe out of Ryuzu's arm when his back was turned. Before she knew it, she was on the ground, pinned down by the large claw.

Ken acted fast and picked up the ax. He ran over to Ryuzu, screaming wildly as he brought the ax down hard on the oversized hand. With a spurt of pink fluid, the claw detached itself from Ryuzu, who stumbled back in pain towards the edge of the elevator. He tripped, falling over the side. He didn't even hit the ground before the zombies were upon him.

It wasn't over yet though, the claw itself seemed to have a mind of its own. It lunged itself at Yoko. Yoko ducked out of the way as the claw hit the side of the railing.

"C'mon!" Ken shouted to Yoko and Claire. "We can get out by using the disposal chute." He opened the large door to the tube. Claire stepped inside quickly and slid down. Ken was about to do the same, but the claw was still harassing Yoko. Ken made a dash and kicked it off of the elevator. He saw it tumble down to place where they had left the gas canister.

"Let this whole building and everyone in it burn in hell," he shouted as he shot at the canister. The bullet hit its target and a huge explosion of lit gasoline filled the warehouse. Ken watched it burn for a few seconds, hearing the sorrowful moans of the zombies—some of them were his friends and comrades. Then Yoko quietly pulled him aside and into the chute.


	10. Chapter 10

Objective 8: 7:00 P.M. Sewer System

"Claire…Claire Redfield, come in," Dr. Kimura said over the communicator.

"Redfield here," Claire said, exasperated.

"Status as of now?"

Claire sighed. "We're now in the sewer system beneath Tokyo. The warehouse was destroyed; I don't think any of the carriers survived. I'm here with Yoko and a survivor, one Japanese male, Ohta, Kensuke."

"And the virus…"

"That's the thing doctor; the virus was stolen from us."

"Stolen," the doctor said curiously, "By whom?"

"I think you should know. A woman named Lindsey Watanabe."

The doctor tightened at the name. "I have never heard of such a person."

Claire groaned. "She's working for Umbrella. She claims that Umbrella is taking over Banyo, is this true doctor?"

"Preposterous," the doctor said with a laugh. "This woman is clearly delusional. But if she is working for Umbrella, that gives us all the reason to stop her. I'm relocating our team to the Tokyo Subway System where we'll isolate the area. Meanwhile, find Watanabe and take the case back from her. Use force if necessary. Over and out."

Claire looked at Yoko who was administering some disinfectant to Ken. "Yoko, clearly someone is lying to us. What should we do?"

Yoko put a band-aid on Ken's arm. "The only thing we _can_ do is find the case of T2 Virus before it infects anyone else. In my opinion, this situation is just getting more and more confusing." She put her hands against the wall. "Do you know why zombies are such a scary concept? Psychologically speaking?"

Claire snickered. "The thought of our flesh being consumed by the undead?"

Yoko shook her head. "Sure that's one reason, but I think it taps into our fear of conformity. Being forced to become something we don't want to be. A mindless and detrimental individual, the fear of becoming infected; it takes us back to our basic instincts, our will to survive."

Claire began to smile. "You're so analytical."

Ken walked over to them. "You saved our asses in there, Yoko-san. Thank you"

Yoko blushed and looked away timidly.

Something small was floating in the murky water, an oddly shaped object. Claire's eyes began to widen as she examined it. "Look at this!" she said, leaning over the object, a small purse. "Think it's Lindsey's?"

Yoko pulled the contents of the purse out: A compact, a wallet, a small memo pad, and a journal marked off with a torn page from a book. Yoko opened the journal and took out the page. "Look." She handed it to Claire. "You're not going to believe this."

Doctor LEONARD KIMURA

During World War II, one of Japan's most gifted and brilliant scientists, a half British man named Dr. Leonard Kimura, took lead of the Biological Weaponry Department of the Japanese army. Kimura did not complete much before the Japanese surrendered to American forces on August 15, 1945. 15 years later, Kimura went overseas to work for the Umbrella Pharmaceutical Corporation. He then returned to his homeland several years later and helped to form Banyo Pharmaceuticals with its founder, Yoshio Banyo. Kimura spent the rest of his days with his wife and son in the outskirts of Tokyo

The Japanese Biochemical Research Department was rumored to have several secret laboratories deep within Tokyo's mesh of subway systems. Kimura apparently worked in one of these laboratories, though his work, if any existed, was never found…

The rest of the page was irrelevant to Claire. It had revealed a lot—almost too much for Claire to process and piece together. _If Toru Kimura is _not_ Leonard Kimura's son, I'll eat my boots. _"Just as I thought. If Kimura didn't know about Lindsey, Lindsey sure knew a lot about him. What does the journal say?"

Yoko examined it. "If you thought that was a shocker, wait till you see this one."

July 18, 1945

The experiment has been finished, the scientists and I have decided on the code name "Daioh" 001. All we need now is a worthy subject to create the carrier and weapon itself. But even if we did, we would still need some sort of substance that could constantly regenerate the cells. As of this time, there isn't a known substance available.

The next few pages were torn out.

December 12, 1961

It's been years since I've written in this journal, but I need the information stored within its pages. I am now a top researcher at the Umbrella Corporation. They are currently experimenting on the Ebola virus in hopes of discovering some way to regenerate cells. If they succeed, I will take what they know back to Japan and find some way to recover my research.

More pages were torn out.

November 22, 1965

The Banyo Corporation had become on of Umbrella's top rivals in the studies of Pharmaceutical research. I couldn't be happier. My family is also happy; they are living the life they always wanted. My son is also showing an interest in the medical field, maybe he will join Banyo when he gets older. For now he is off at the University. But I have a secret my wife and son must not know. I have been diagnosed with Cerebral Cancer. As of now, it hasn't turned into a full blown case, but the doctors think it can become an issue sometime in the near future. I must advance in my research more than ever now.

Again more torn pages. This was definitely deliberate.

June 11, 1970

I am an old man. I am dying from cancer, and this world no longer has any use for me. This will be my last entry. My research all those many years ago is mine again. Here, beneath the secret labs of Banyo, I will become my own experiment. I will go through the process and become the Daioh. Perhaps in a few years, they will create the substance I needed those many years ago. I can only leave this journal to my son, and hope he comes through to resurrect me. Remember, "Life" is the key.

Claire was dumbfounded. This was all too much. "Guys," she said to the others, "the mission has changed. Find the virus, and then head to Banyo Headquarters. I think the CEO will want to be informed that one of his own is trying to unleash a biological weapon upon the world."

Yoko grabbed her arm. "But do we know that Dr. Kimura is behind this? What does he think he is trying to do anyway?"

"Don't you see," Claire said, looking deep into her eyes, "the substance that Leonard Kimura needed to obtain in order to activate whatever he was working on…is the T-Virus! Dr. Toru Kimura is attempting to complete his father's work. We have to destroy it before he unleashes the experiment!"

Yoko understood. She took out her Banyo I.D. card. "We can get into the underground research facility through the subway. Like I said, most of those World War II laboratories were shut down, but Banyo still operates one of them. The chemical disposal facility is there, if we have to, we'll destroy the virus ourselves."

Ken held his head. "This is insane…but I'll help. I'm not about to let my family get turned into those things as well. Besides, I need to get home. I have a birthday party to attend to...my daughters."


	11. Chapter 11

Objective 9: 7:31 P.M. E-Train.

Sakura Mizuki awoke to a dead silence aboard the train. _How long have I been sleeping? _She wondered this as she picked her pocketbook up. No one else was around her. _Have I missed my stop?_ She looked out the window and saw that the train had come to a standstill in the middle of the tunnel. Maybe an emergency stop was in effect. Perhaps the other passengers had evacuated the train. But surely someone would have woken her up?

Sakura reached for the compartment door handle, but it was opened up in an instant when a disheveled woman in a lab coat ran into the room.

"Please help!" the woman screamed as she grabbed the girl by the shoulders. "They're coming! They're on the train!"

Sakura was frightened. What was she supposed to do now? The woman knelt down on the floor and pushed what looked like a brief case into the compartment beneath the seats. _Who is on the train? Robbers, terrorists? _The ideas spun around her head. The later idea seemed the most likely. For all she knew, Sakura could be involved in a repeat of the sarin gas attacks. Maybe Al Qaeda had finally targeted Japan! She would need to hide.

The woman just stood there, unresponsive to anything. Sakura tried convincing her to hide as well, but she was shoved aside when the woman whipped out some sort of communication device.

"Doctor, Doctor!" The woman screamed.

"Forget it Lindsey," a male voice said on the opposite end. "You are clearly sick. Please leave the case on the train for Claire and the others to obtain. I am letting you go."

The woman screamed, and it made Sakura jump. "You liar! You promised me a position! Umbrella isn't taking over Banyo, is it? Is it?"

The man on the communicator laughed as Sakura began to look for a place to hide. "You idiot. Don't you realize you're nothing but a pawn? Umbrella was never going to take over Banyo; they simply don't have that power anymore. _I'm_ the one who is going to take over! And don't think about running off to Umbrella either, because you know as well as I do that they wouldn't accept you back after you betrayed them."

Sakura hid into the luggage compartment over head. It was tight fit, but no one would find her unless they were specifically looking. Through the tiny compartment door she could see the situation clearly.

The woman was blank-faced for a moment. Then she fell to her knees and began laughing hysterically. "No, you are the idiot, Doctor! You know what I've done? I've thrown a vial of that virus onto this train! I killed at least eight, which should start the outbreak nicely!" She continued to laugh over the man's yelling and cursing. Finally she picked up the communicator and began to smash it against the floor. After she was done, she threw what looked like a gun out the window.

At that time, the compartment door opened, and Sakura heard noises that would haunt her nightmares for years to come. A group of shuffling, pale faced, mutated people walked onto the train. _Zombies! _Sakura thought, and the idea was not as preposterous as it seemed. Only a few weeks ago did she do a school paper on the Raccoon City incident, where the people were said to have turned into creatures like the ones she was seeing now.

The woman stared blankly at the zombies. "No. No," she said tiredly. From her pocket she took out a syringe filled with green fluid. "Eternal beauty, eternal life, I will be forever young…" She injected it into her arms. Her head slumped over.

When the zombies reached her, they just stared curiously for a few seconds in the same manner one does when they notice a change in the weather. Then the woman began to laugh, soft a first…and then a tremendous cackle. She lifted her head back, and Sakura saw a stream of blood flowing from eyes. The zombies seemed to copy her and also began to laugh…or at least what sounded like an attempt at it.

The woman's arms changed into large tentacles. The laughing woman then got up and put her tentacles out towards the cackling group of zombies, beckoning them like a mother to her children. "Behold," she said pompously, "I am your queen!" Then more cackles filled the air.

Sakura lay there—hidden; more terrified than ever.


	12. Chapter 12

Objective 10: 8:07 P.M. E-Train

Claire and the others boarded the train slowly. The first thing they saw was the bloodstains, and then the broken vial in the middle of them. Claire silently cursed out Lindsey in her mind. Nervously, she stepped through the door, the others behind her. In the next room, it looked like a group of high school girls had been attacked. They were down. Claire approached one of them.

"Are you alright," she said touching the head of the girl. Suddenly, the girl turned around and grabbed Claire's neck violently. Claire tried to pull her off her as the horrible truth came into view,_ civilians have been infected!_ A shot from Ken's gun. Gore spouted from the girl's head. She was dead.

At once, all of the other zombie school girls got up and began shuffling towards the group. Claire and Ken shot at them, but Yoko stood there frozen.

"What are you waiting for?" Claire asked as she reloaded her gun. "They aren't normal girls anymore…they aren't human!"

Yoko snapped out of her musings and shot at a rather fat, pig tailed girl at point blank range. Her head was ripped off by the force. It fell to the floor with a _splat_ and began sprouting limbs of its own. Before it could reach Yoko's leg, Ken shot it, creating another burst of blood and flesh.

They ran into the next compartment, where more passengers-turned-zombies tried to attack them. A well dressed business man made a reach for Claire, who jump-kicked its head clean off its body. From the gaping hole in the neck came another head which launched its tongue at Claire, wrapping it around her neck. With the fire ax he had kept from the warehouse, Ken sliced cut off the regenerated head. "Damn, they're starting to get more messed up," he said as he wiped a spray of blood off his face.

Yoko examined the corpse. "Evolution. When a species cannot adapt to its environment normally, the DNA overrides it and changes the physiology. These things are starting to fight back."

Claire turned the corpse over with her boot so she wouldn't have to look at it. "The T2 is like a watered down version of the G-Virus it seems. It mutates, but only to the necessary level."

Yoko nodded. "If only Birkin had modified it, he would achieved something more accurate than the G-Virus. Please, let's move on. I hate these memories…"

The next room was worse. Claire shivered. _Ew, they're crawling…I hate crawling._ There were more schoolgirls. These ones had spider-like tendrils that they used to crawl along the walls. Claire and Yoko had to pick them off of the ceiling with accurate aim. One of them had a sack like protrusion from her chest. Claire shot at it and nearly vomited with the graphic result. It opened in a spray of pus; a mass of crawling spider things swarmed out of it. Yoko quickly grabbed a brief case and squished them in one fell swoop. She stepped on the case to make sure they were all dead. When she was done, she turned to her horrified and disgusted companions. "Anyone need to stop for a puke break?"

The next room was quieter, until movement from an overhead compartment attracted everyone's attention. They all had their guns at the ready; prepared to take on anymore of the mutant schoolgirl onslaught, but a normal girl's voice called out from it, in Japanese. "Don't shoot; I'm not one of them!"

They put their guns down. A small, teenaged girl climbed out of the compartment. Her hair was a mess and her face was frozen with fear. She stumbled over to Claire and buried her face into her chest, sobbing. "What's happening?"

Claire did her best to calm her down. She figured she might as well explain it to her. "Do you speak English? My Japanese isn't so good."

The girl nodded. "Advanced English, year four."

Claire spoke bluntly, as she looked into the girl's eyes, she was reminded of William Birkin's daughter, Sherry, who she had rescued from the '98 disaster. But this girl was a few years older. "Those creatures are inhuman. A virus has leaked onto the train, its-"

"Virus?" the girl interrupted. "So this _is _like Raccoon City. A woman got on the train a little while ago. She was talking to a man, a doctor I think…that's what she called him. She went crazy. She said that she had unleashed the virus onto the train. Then she injected herself with it."

_Lindsey. _Claire knew it was her. This girl was more observant than she looked. "Did she have a…an attaché case with her?" Claire's voice was panicky.

"Yes, I think she hid something underneath that seat there." She pointed to the row of seats by the window.

Claire made a dive for the seats. She let out a squeal of excitement when she pulled back the case. "We got it folks!" She held it up to Yoko and Ken who expressed their excitement as well. But it was short lived. Glass shattered as a zombie burst through the window, others behind it trying to get in.

Claire began shooting at it and the others. _Dammit,_ she thought. _The ones from the warehouse must have gotten into the tunnels as well. _ There were more were trying to get in from the other windows—hundreds of them. The entire train was surrounded.

Trying to maintain her composure, Sakura withdrew a pocketknife from her purse. A zombie had grabbed Claire and began to try and pull her out the window. Sakura rushed over, retracted the knife, and stabbed the zombie in the head. At once it let go of Claire and dropped back lifelessly.

"Thank you," Claire said to the girl. "What's your name?"

"Sakura," the girl said with a polite bow. "I hope my brother doesn't mind that I used his knife to stab a zombie."

_So we have something in common, _Claire thought as she turned back to shooting at the zombies. It was Chris, after all, who had taught Claire her defensive skills that she used to survive the Raccoon incident. "Brothers," she said with a laugh.

Soon, all of the windows were broken. The things were crawling onto the train, squeezing through the tight windows and shoving each other in attempt to get first dibs on a meal. Everyone held them off as best as they could; including Sakura who had picked up Lindsey's discarded handgun. She wasn't the best shot (civilians were not allowed to carry firearms in Japan anyway) but she relied on her knowledge of movies and video games to get her through. _Turn off the safety, pull the hammer, aim, trigger, shoot._ Her hands were shaky but she was able to hit her mark.

Sakura had taken about two down when Ken spoke up. "There are too many of them."

"Get to higher ground," Yoko shouted back, pointing to the ceiling. "We'll head to the roof by taking the ladder in between the train cars."

They bounded for the door and stepped out into the tunnel, the echoing moans of the hundreds of zombies on either side of them. One by the one they took the ladder to the roof, seeing the innumerable mass of the undead around the train. Even when they had reached the top of the car, safety was still elusive.

Lindsey, who had turned full zombie now, was munching on the train conductor. She looked up with a wild glint in her eyes.

"Bow before me," she said in an inhumanly deep voice. "I am the queen of the eternal!" She got up and charged at them with her tentacle arms ready to grab fresh meat.

Claire ripped the ax from Ken's grasp, took careful aim, and lobbed Lindsey's head off. Her body collapsed to the sea of zombies below. "Where's your throne now, bitch!"

Yoko, who was carrying the case, walked in front towards the end of the train. She looked off into the distance. "At least Lindsey knew the right train to hijack;" she said serenely. "The lab is up ahead. We should be right under Banyo Pharmaceuticals now." She picked up the bloodied engine key from the conductor's corpse.

Claire reloaded her gun. "Then its time to end this."


	13. Chapter 13

Objective 11: 9:00 P.M. Underground Research Facility

It took a fair amount of walking and a fair amount of shooting to get through the zombie infested subway tunnels. Finally they came to the laboratory gate.

_Must _every_ evil pharmaceutical company have the requisite underground lab,_ Claire thought asYoko slid her card key into the slot and entered the password. The door slid open. "We're in," she said confidently. "I've only been down here once, but from what I remember, we're going to first enter a small museum."

Sakura was confused. "A museum?"

"Yes," Yoko responded. "The last company president created it for the fiftieth anniversary. Anyway, from there we can enter the laboratory where the Daioh 001 should be hidden."

Claire approached her. "Do you know where it is?"

"I think so," Yoko said as they walked into the lab. "There is a painting of an emperor hanging in the museum. Beneath it is a strange plaque full of golden plated letters; English alphabet. I didn't know what it was for until after I read the diary. Now I'm sure of what it's for"

Ken tapped Sakura on the shoulder. "And what about you? You're sort of stuck down here with us…about to take on a biological weapon."

Sakura shrugged it off. "I'll be fine. After surviving an onslaught of zombies, I'm sure you aren't easily shocked by anything else."

The museum was well lit, and the change of scenery surprised them. They walked though a carpeted corridor; a sexy, female voice welcoming them to fifty years of achievement. As they sauntered past a case holding the variations of lab uniforms throughout the years, Claire started to relax with the peaceful ambiance—but stopped when they saw broken glass around them. The sign on the broken exhibit read, in English, _Plasticized Human Skeleton and Organs_.

Yoko spun around to face the others. "Plasticized. That means that those are organic remains of humans. Do you think…"

But they immediately had their answer. A walking skeleton and a walking, organic model of human organs came around the corner towards them. Ken found the strange spectacle to be fascinating in a morbid way. He embedded his ax into the organ display—but it didn't seem to stop it. It only paid the ax a passing glance has it attempted to reach for him. There was no choice but to run.

They ran to a corridor on the left. It was lined with the displays of stuffed lab animals. As they ran past it, a reanimated dog started to chase after them as well. Sakura let out a yelp as it leapt from the case and shattered glass everywhere. Fortunately, she was out of the reach of its gnashing fangs.

It wasn't until they reached a small hallway when Ken suddenly stopped. His attention was focused on a case displaying medical equipment. It looked like they were still adding to the collection; a cardboard box of tools was off to the side of the case waiting to be put in. There was container of liquid nitrogen in it. Ken didn't know if the maintenance had emptied it yet or not but figured it was worth a try. "Stay back," he said as he shot the barrel of the freezing substance. Luck was on his side. It leaked out into the hallway and froze the dog in its tracks…literally. Quick thinking had spared them once again.

They approached another long hall. This one had the painting Yoko had mentioned, at the end. As they made their way down the corridor, Sakura suddenly stopped.

"What is it," Claire asked her.

"I think someone is in there," she said, pointing to a large display of Samurai Armor.

It shuddered as she pointed, causing both Sakura and Claire to jump in surprise. A man's voice came out of it. "Help me," it pleaded. "That thing bit me and I'm…I'm…"

"Sakura, stay back," Claire commanded as she approached the suit of armor.

"I'm…I'm…" the man repeated the words over and over. "I'm…I'm…hungry." Once said, the body inside the suit began to bubble with a pink fluid and merged with the armor itself. The armor grabbed a huge Katana from behind it and started to chase Claire and Sakura down the long hall.

Claire shouted to Ken and Yoko who were near the painting. "Hurry, open it! Quick!"

Yoko dashed forward as Ken began shooting useless rounds of bullets at the walking suit. They only bounced off of the surprisingly durable armor. Yoko got to the panel and froze—she didn't actually know the password!

Claire dodged a swipe from the sword and decapitated a nearby mannequin. Sakura jumped to the side of a vertical blow. The thing was incredibly fast.

"Something in the journal," Yoko said to herself as she flipped through the pages. "'This world no longer has any use…' "

_Closer and closer._

"'I will become my own experiment…' "

"Hurry! Hurry!"

"'Remember, LIFE is the key…' life is the key...That's it!" She input the letters L-I-F-E into the panel. The painting slid upward with the sound of grinding gears. Claire and Sakura ducked through just in time; Yoko and Ken followed. The armor was still coming after them. Yoko looked towards the wall—a panel was there—and threw the most obvious looking switch, hoping it was the right one. The secret wall slammed down on the samurai, severing its hands and dropping it's katana into the room. Claire, figuring that it would make a decent weapon (she was almost out of bullets, anyway), reached down to pick it up.

They were in a wide chamber; tubes and wires all connected to a single plasma filled cell in the middle of the room. Within it stood the experiment Dr. Leonard Kimura had created from his own flesh many years ago, the Daioh 001. If it had been human before, no signs of anything human remained. What remained was a massive, pulpy mess of a creature. Two full length tubes ran down the sides of its arms—two single bladed claws—as if Kimura had merged himself with a pair of swords. The tubes connected to a chest plate, and above that was a misshapen head. Two empty eye sockets for holes, no nose to speak of, and tube-filled mouth of wires and teeth. Leonard Kimura had turned himself into a monster, all in the name of science. _The Tyrant of Banyo Corporation,_ Claire thought, thinking about Umbrella's deadliest Bio Weapon.

If there had been any chance to just kill the thing and leave, there wasn't time left for that now. The Dr. Kimura of modern day stepped out from behind the cylinder that contained his father. "Welcome to my private laboratory, Ms. Redfield and company." Dr. Kimura gave them an eerily polite bow. "Please hand over the case now before anyone else becomes infected. Oh, and do relax; you are in the company of the world's greatest geniuses: I, Toru Kimura, and my father, the great Dr. Leonard Kimura. Don't worry, he really is a well mannered host, he's just napping for now…as he has for nearly forty years. But I expect him to be waking up any time now."


	14. Chapter 14

Objective 12: 9:22 P.M.

Kimura extracted a revolver from his pocket and took the case away from Yoko. "I don't want to have to go and open fire," Kimura warned, still in that calm voice he always had. "This machine," he indicated to the large contraption to which most of the wires were connected to, "is very fragile. The slightest malfunction and it would take down this whole laboratory." He took out a vial of T2-Virus and stared at it in the way a child regards a birthday gift. "Beautiful, simply beautiful. I trust you had a part in this Ms. Suzuki?" Yoko looked away from him. "Ah, so very modest. I'm still happy to welcome you aboard—you will be a great asset once I take over Banyo…and from there the irony truly begins, because I will use the virus created by Umbrella to take charge of all its facilities. A swift hostile takeover, and at the best time too, Umbrella is weaker than ever. Ashford, Birkin, Marcus, all idiots. They did not foresee this day when the Kimura dynasty would take over their claims."

"You're insane!" Claire screamed at the doctor. "At least let the others go!"

Kimura laughed. "Why would I let you leave my party when the host has not even awoken yet? Besides, Yoko will stay here and rule with me. I can promise you a decent position; your intelligence shouldn't go to waste. You're nothing like that wench Lindsey Watanabe, she was too selfish. She couldn't grasp the situation at hand and lost her mind because of it."

"I'll tell you what I told Lindsey, you can forget about me participating in your takeover," Yoko spat.

The doctor gave off another chuckle as he drew the Virus with a long syringe. "Fine then, you can be like that if you wish. I'll find others to replace you." He walked over to the cylinder and placed the syringe into a hole of equal size. He then injected it into the creature. "Awake now, dear father!" Kimura pressed his hands to the glass of the tank as if it were a candy shop window. "Please daddy, wake up and kill our guests!" The doctor let out an insane burst of laughter.

_He's gone bat-shit crazy! _Claire took aim with her gun at the doctor. "I swear I'll shoot," she screamed, trying to stare down the laughing man.

"Go ahead," the doctor screamed. "My daddy will take care of you, nothing can hurt him!"

The arms of the creature began to stir. They were soon pressing against the glass, the hollow eyes of the beast staring into the eyes of its son. It began to smash the glass, sending out a deafening sound throughout the room. It screamed, and everyone in the room drew back.

"There's no way we can kill it," Claire said to the others. "Not with what we've got. Our best chance is to escape."

Yoko nodded and took Sakura's hand. She led her out to the museum. Ken turned to Claire. "What do we do now?"

Claire pointed her gun at the machine and shot at it. Sparks flew and the monster inside the tank screamed, this time in pain not triumph. Ken followed her lead and also began to empty rounds into the panel of wires. The glass was breaking and fluid was draining from the tank. A siren began to blare throughout the lab, the female voice giving out warnings and evacuation messages in both English and Japanese.

"Daddy, no!" Kimura screamed as the Daioh broke through the glass. He turned to his son and stared down at him, contemplating the person he had fathered as a human. Then he lifted his knife-like hands into the air.

"Daddy, no," Toru Kimura pleaded. "I promise I'll be a good boy."

The beast brought its claws down upon its son, quartering him into cleanly cut cubes of flesh, blood, and organs. Then it turned to Claire and Ken who were shooting at the machine. Claire looked it straight in the empty sockets and felt a mixture of hate and pity. Hate for its own existence and pity for the man who it had once been, a man who had cared for his family and mankind but had been damned by the very science he researched. To the Daioh, she would obliterate, to Leonard Kimura, she would free from his mutated prison.

"Run!" Claire shouted at Ken.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, just go with the others!"

He did as he was told and ran through the painting opening, taking a final look at the woman who had saved him from the unsavory life he was living and the death that could have come with it.

Claire turned towards the machine. She dropped her gun, out of bullets, and held up the katana. With a burst of strength, she thrust the sword into the machine, shattering its top and severing the wires connected to it. She let go as sparks flew and wires burst. She turned and ran as the lab began to rumble and smoke.

She ran out to the museum as the adrenaline continued to cycle in her bloodstream. She passed the armor man, who was now in a heap on the floor. The skin was dehydrated and peeling off. _That's odd_, she thought as she continued her sprint. _How did it die?_ As she pondered this, she heard a tremendous crash of concrete and steel from behind her and knew that the Daioh was in pursuit. Claire hopped over the nitrogen frozen dog and the plasticized human remains. She could hear loud and fast footsteps from behind her and knew that the beast was gaining speed. Finally, she stepped out from the entrance and caught up with the others.

They ran through the subway system and back to the area where the subway train was. They passed a few lifeless zombies, and Claire noticed that they too had succumbed to the same fate as the armor man. Their corpses were dry, stinking and curdling like milk left out in the sun. Claire counted her blessings as she passed a few more and saw that they were failing as well.

The Daioh was fast and was only a few meters away. Some of the zombies still stood but were easy targets. They didn't even try to move as ken and Yoko shot at them with their remaining bullets. The ones that were left standing, Claire could hear being squished into a mess by the ever closer Daioh.

Everyone boarded the train engine, tired, sweaty and not even out of the danger zone yet.

"Claire, what are we supposed to do," Sakura asked as she looked around the train for anything they could use to stop the approaching creature.

Claire, out of breath and close to fainting, pointed to the control panel. "Yoko…take care of it."

Yoko understood. She flipped the emergency brake and shoved the key into the ignition. The train roared to life. Yoko pounded her fist against the engine button and pushed the speed control lever into full gear. The train began to creep ahead, gaining momentum. Explosions came from the direction of the lab and the whole tunnel shook. Claire ordered the others off the train.

They all stood back—both physically and emotionally drained—as the train shot forward. The Daioh wasn't even aware of the approaching vehicle as it smashed into him, pinning him to the front. The train sped ahead and crashed through a large chunk of wall that had come down during the explosions. As it did, the survivors of what could have become the next Raccoon City knew that the Daioh was no more. It had died with the hidden lab, Dr. Kimura, and the dark secrets of one of Umbrella's many successors. The others escaped through a manhole covering as the whole tunnel came down and buried the dead in a concrete grave.


	15. Chapter 15

Objective 13: 12:20 A.M. Banyo Chemical Disposal Unit

Claire and Yoko now stood in front of the CEO of Banyo Enterprises. The two women reiterated their story, of what happened during and after the incident.

Sakura had been dropped off at bustling Shibuya station. She had been reunited with her parents. From the hellish journey, Sakura retained a tattered sailor _fuku, _messy hair, a bloodied pocket knife, and Claire's E-Mail address written on a piece of paper that read "let's talk some time." Sakura had ditched the gun and left it with Claire. Better for her parents not to ponder why their fifteen-year-old daughter had brought a berretta home. They were a mess of tears as they hugged her, her brother giving his sister the "tell me all about it later" look. Nobody would believe her of course if she told them, but it didn't matter. Besides, lining through a Raccoon City experience was much more fulfilling than doing a school paper on it.

Ken had gone home to celebrate his daughter's ninth birthday. He was late of course, but never too late for family. He would never forget Claire or the others who had accompanied him through the Hell of the undead that had become Tokyo's underground. He got a job a week later, working—as fate would have it—as a police officer. He never looked back at the Yakuza lifestyle again.

This left Yoko and Claire to explain what happened to Keihachiro Banyo—the only sane president of the company, it seemed—who listened in with eager ears. Finally, when he had heard both sides of the story he let out a long sigh. "You don't need to say anymore, I believe every word. I thank you on behalf of the company, no, the country of Japan. This was truly a great undertaking." He shook both their hands as they stood in the warm glow of the incinerator. "Yoko, I'm happy to announce that starting tomorrow you will now be the head of the R&R department."

Yoko bowed. "Thank you sir…but if it wouldn't be too much trouble, I would like to request a weeks vacation. I wouldn't mind going back to America for a few days."

Mr. Banyo smiled. "Of course. Permission granted. However…about what happened….The Military Warehouse outside of Tokyo has burnt to the ground, our company and the government are taking care of the remains. The No.35 Tunnel has collapsed, burying the subway track, the E-Train, and to a lesser extent, some of our laboratories. All of this means, of course, that you will have no proof of what happened. All of the bodies have either been burnt, buried, and from what you say Yoko, they all dehydrate naturally within a few hours anyway."

"The major flaw of the T2-Virus." She looked down at the case. "The mutatations cannot retain water. They become nothing more than dried up corpses several hours after infection."

Dr. Banyo wiped his brow. "I see. Like I said, we have no evidence, no proof, and quite frankly, I intend to keep it that way. The public cannot know what has happened."

_Typical cover up, _Claire thought to herself. Banyo was only a step up from Umbrella in her eyes. She agreed nonetheless. "Right, not a word will get out."

"Great," Banyo said, satisfied. "Then just hand the case over and everything will all be set."

Claire nodded, walked over to Yoko and took the damnable attaché case. There were only four vials left after the incident. Instead of handing it over to Banyo however, Claire turned towards the incinerator and dumped the whole thing inside, case and all. Lastly, she pressed the switch, starting the disposal procedure.

Banyo stood back, mortified. "Wha…why did you-"

"Because Mr. Banyo, if this mission has taught me anything," she said as she walked to the exit door, "It's, if you have to get something done, its better to do it yourself." With that, she and Yoko walked out the door, leaving Mr. Banyo—mouth agape—in the disposal room.

"C'mon Yoko," Claire said, "lets go out and experience some of that famous Tokyo night life. I for one am in need of a drink."

Mission Completed…


End file.
